Who Has Come?
is the 31st episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on February 12th, 1967. Synopsis The Science Patrol discovers that he has been infected by an Amazonian blood-sucking creature intent on spreading its evil tendrils throughout the entire world. Plot One day, the Science Patrol welcomes back "Goto Jiro," a man who was a correspondent from the Team's South American HQ. As Captain Mura explains to the team that Goto had gone missing in Bolivia for the last 20 years, Goto also explains that he has been a member of the Science Patrol since he was 10 years old, and became a member after his father died on a mission he accompanied him in. Shortly into Goto's return though, Ide and Arashi begin to voice their suspicions that something may be off about Goto. Sure enough the rest of the team begins seeing a more unsettling side to Goto, as he shows a general discomfort towards open flames (like Mura's lighter,) questions Fuji about the Science Patrol's Internal Defense Structure, skipped out on a physical exam with Captain Mura, and barricades himself in a room he was offered in order to rumage through the contents of his Suitcase in privacy. Their suspicions are halted temporarily though after learning that Gigantic Mushrooms begin appearing around Takara City. After investigating the mysterious plants, the Science Patrol discusses the situation with Dr. Ninomiya, who tells them that a possible candidate for what the plants could be are a "Keronia," a rare mobile and carnivorous plant that comes from the Amazons in South America. The Science Patrol are shocked to learn that the man in charge of researching the scarce information of the Keronia is none other than Goto Jiro himself! Rallying this information back to their HQ, Captain attempts to inform Fuji only to notice that she has disappeared. Fuji (who went off to eavesdrop on Goto) wanders into his room to find out more about his strange behavior is shocked and horrified to encounter a Humanoid Keronia hiding in her room, who attacks her with a laser beam fired from its eyes! The Science Patrol returns to investigate Goto's room after learning of Fuji's attack, but finds no evience of who has done the attack. Taking Goto away for questioning, Hayata manages to find a piece of the Keronia Plant that is stashed away deep in Goto's luggage and he sends a sample of it to Dr. Ninomiya for research, Later that night, Dr. Ninomiya discovers that the Keronia have become so advanced that they've surpassed humanity's evolution rate and that Human Blood is needed to keep them alive. His research however is halted as he is confronted by Goto, who finally reveals that he was the Keronia that attacked Fuji! Keronia attacks Dr. Ninomiya and flees the scene just as the Science Patrol arrives to fend him off. Now exposed, Keronia takes on an enormous size and begins attacking Takara City, proclaiming how advanced his species has grown and that he is not the only one prepared to attack Humanity. A Squadron of Keronia airships have been crafted and are en route to attack Humanity as well! The next day, Keronia continues to rampage wildly while the Defense Force is left to stop it. Keronia however shrugs off their assaults and destroys their tanks in retribution. The Science Patrol is left to deal with the oncoming fleet, but are forced to leave Hayata behind when he runs off on his own. Unknown to the team though, Hayata goes off so that he can transform into Ultraman in order to fight the Plant instead. Ultraman confronts Keronia and the two engage in a physical battle with one another. At one point, Ultraman strikes Keronia with his Specium Ray, but it shockingly has no effect on the life-form! Ultraman however does not give up, and he strikes Keronia with a new attack known as the Ultra Attack Ray, which strikes the Plant in the chest and destroys it! Meanwhile, the Science Patrol manages to destroy a good portion of the Keronia air fleet but eventually runs out of ammunition before they can finish them off. Luckily, Ultraman also arrives on the scene after his battle with Keronia and he destroys the remains of the Air Fleet with his Specium Ray. Later on, Arashi destroys the Mushrooms from before to prevent the spread of more Keronia appearing. The team then prepares to rest now that the threat of the Keronia relinquished, but Dr. Ninomiya ominously warns them that due to the Keronia's advanced evolution, there is a possibility that they may return to attack once more... Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Hiroo Kirino as Goto Jiro ''/ ''Keronia (voice-over) * Shōji Nakayama as Dr. Ninomiya Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Ōgi Kōji as Keronia Notes *Despite being the 31st episode of the series, this was the 30th episode to be made during production. Errors *A slight editing error occurs when Keronia first appears to attack Fuji. It first appears in front of her by appearing from a cabinet it was hiding in, which is placed across from Goto's bed. However in several shots afterwards, the cabinet it emerges from is placed next to Goto's bed. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes